For the Benefit Of
by LizDoesFanfic
Summary: Beth and Mick struggle to make their relationship work while trying to keep her and their family safe. I'm bad at descriptions...
1. Why didn't I take the elevator?

Chapter One,

I clutched my side as it struggled to make it up the steps. "Why didn't I take the elevator…?" I thought to myself. In one hand was the report I was working on. The other hand was keeping me from bleeding to death. I got to his door and knocked weakly. He opened the door and gasped. Mick dropped the glass of blood he was drinking and ran over to me.

"What happened?" he asked. I shakily answered "I was coming to bring you this file but… but… out of nowhere some person stabbed me." He picked me up and brought me over to his counter. He pushed all the glasses and random items off the counter, breaking a few glass objects, and put me down. I removed my hand from my side and revealed the stab wound. A giant gash 2 inches left of my belly button. His face told me that it wouldn't be long until I bleed to death and he had to get to work.

Mick ran and grabbed a little first aid kit and started asking me questions. "Did you see his face?" I shook my head. All of a sudden this stinging pain rain through my body. I grabbed his and squeezed it hard. Through gritted teeth I pleaded, "Please Mick, make it stop…" He looked down at me with worried eyes. "I can only do much…" he grumbled. Tears swelled in my eyes. I managed to choke out, "Mick, I… I can't die." Another sharp pain ran throughout my body. I thought I was going to die.

Mick brushed the hair out of my face and gazed at me lovingly. "Beth," he said "We have to get you to a hospital, okay?" I started to panic. "I hate hospitals… you know that…" I shot him a look with terrified eyes. "Then I'll take you to Josef's clinic. It's right around the corner." He put some gauze over the gash and picked me up. I almost passed out from the pain. He ran to the car and laid me down in the back seat. I curled myself up in a ball. He slammed on the gas and we sped to the clinic.

The sliding doors opened and Mick carried me in, making sure not to cause me anymore pain. He started talking to one of the nurses but all I could hear was my own heartbeat. I was dying. He laid me down on a bed and the nurse stuck me with an IV. That made it a little bit better. The nurse cut off my shirt so that all that was exposed was my bare stomach and my bra. Mick took my hand and I looked up at him. "Please call Josh." I managed to get out. He nodded and said something but I couldn't hear him.

He walked out of the room and the nurse came to prep me for surgery. She said something and put a mask over my mouth. Within minutes I was out cold. When I woke up Josh and Mick were standing in the room. Josh was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and Mick was pacing back and forth. I groaned quietly and Mick sped over to me and took my hand. Josh got up and kissed me and whipped the hair out of my face. I smiled at him and kissed him back. We were getting married in a week.

"When can I leave?" I asked anxiously. "You have to stay for a while. You just got surgery." Mick replied. I started to get mad. I just wanted to go home. I took the IV out of my hand and hoisted myself up with Josh's arm. Mick got up and said "Beth, you get back in that bed right now." I shook my head. Josh started to say something that would agree with Mick but I cut him off. "Josh, drive me home…" Josh started, "Beth… I can't…" but I cut him off yet again. "JOSH DRIVE ME HOME!" I yelled. A few heads turned and looked at me. I didn't care. I just wanted to go home. The nurse handed me a bottle of pills and walked away, not really concerned I was up.

I took Josh's arm and dragged him with me out into the lobby. Mick followed yelling about how I should stay but I ignored him. Josh apologized to Mick as I got into the car. When Josh got in he turned to me. Mick had gone inside and I crossed my arms across my chest. Josh asked "What is wrong with you today?" a tear rolled down my cheek but I didn't know why. I was so irritable today. Josh sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I hope Mick wouldn't be mad at me for leaving.

A week later and I still hadn't heard from Mick. I was going to call him but I restrained myself. I was watching TV with Josh. My head was resting on his lap and my legs were extended over the arms of the couch. There was a knock at the door and Josh went to go get it. I tucked my legs under my body and repositioned myself. Mick walked in awkwardly. Josh walked over to me and kissed me on the lips. "Bye baby. I'll be home around five. Okay?" I looked up at him adoringly. "Gotcha" he smiled, grabbed his coat and left.

"Come sit down" I said patting the spot on the couch next to me. He sat and looked at me worried. "How are you feeling?" I looked down. It was time to tell him. "I'm good. So is the baby." His face shifted from uneasiness to shock to delight to concern in about three seconds. "H…How long have you known?" he asked. I looked at him confused. "I thought you knew… You should've heard the baby's heartbeat." He looked concerned "Have you been taking those pills that nurse gave you?" I looked down. "Yeah, they work great with the pain." He stood up quickly. "That dosage could kill the baby."

I started to panic. "It can't!" Mick grabbed my hand and drove me to the clinic. "Is it okay?" I asked my hand on my stomach. "We need to cleanse your system free of any drugs. Then we'll see." I started to cry. This was going to be me and Josh's first and only baby. We came to an agreement that we would spoil it rotten and love it unconditionally. This was a major setback on our plan.

"We have to call Josh." I said while Mick held my hand and brought me into the clinic. Mick replied with, "We don't have time," Which just freaked me out even more. I shoved the doors open and Mick walked in beside me, holding my hand. The nurse hooked me up to this machine thing and told me to lay there still. Mick walked over to my side. "I called Josh." He said. I nodded as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Five minutes later the nurse came back and unhooked me from the machine. "You're going to be fine." She told me. "I have new medication to get you for the pain. A lower dosage that's safe for the baby." She left and it was just Mick and I. I looked at him. "You're coming to the wedding right?" he nodded in silence. I looked down and twittled my thumbs.

"How far along are you?" he asked. I smiled. "Three months." I cocked my head to one side. I'm surprised you didn't know I was pregnant a week ago…" he looked down with a concerned look on his face. "Something's wrong…" he said.

Chapter 2


	2. Friday I'm in love

Chapter 2

I turned and faced the mirror in the corner of the room. My best friend Jenna smiled and put a necklace around my neck. I turned around and my mermaid tail dress swished with me. I looked at her confused.

"It's my wedding present to you." She blushed. I put my hand on it and tears came to my eyes. I threw myself at her and started to gush. I sniffled, "Thank you." The chain of the necklace was white gold and the charm was of two hearts.

"One heart is me and the other is you." She blushed again. I smiled and Josh's mother, Michele, came in. "Beth, the weddings about to start." I took Jenna's hand and squeezed. I smiled and walked out of the room in search of my dad. Once the music started I almost threw up. I took a deep breath and clasped onto my father's arm. We walked down the aisle at an excruciatingly slow pace. I kissed my dad as he released me and gave me to Josh.

Josh and I exchanged vows and kissed. We danced to Friday I'm In Love by The Cure. We held hands and walked back to the table. I stood up and lifted a glass and dinged my fork against it. Everyone looked up at me and I blushed. What was I thinking writing a speech? I cleared my throat.

"First off I just want to thank all of you for coming. I'm no good at speeches so bear with me. Josh. You and I have known each other for seven years. The second I laid eyes on your in 11th grade I knew you were the one. I love you so much. You complete me. I'm so glad I'm spending the rest of my life with you and that I'm having your child." I smiled and turned to my father and Michele whose hands were over her mouth. "Yes daddy, I'm pregnant." I raised my glass and toasted everyone. I sat down and kissed Josh.

Once the party really started to get crazy Mick came up to me. He looked down. "Hey" I said smiling. "I have to go. Great, beautiful wedding." Before I could say anything he kissed me and left. I slid back to the party and danced with my husband.

Two weeks had gone by and not a word from Mick. I must say though, Married life was good. I woke up one morning to the sun shining in my eyes. I rolled over to Josh's side and was surprised to find a folded piece of paper in place of Josh. I opened and it read:

"Went to work. Sorry about missing the ultrasound… love you"

I smiled. I rolled out of bed and padded my way into the kitchen. I was increasingly growing larger every day. Soon my shorts and tank top that I wore to bed wouldn't fit. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Immediately as I turned on the TV there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered in. Mick was standing there, back to the door looking around.

"Um… Hi?" I said. He looked tired… weak… hungry. He smiled when he saw me. "Hey." He replied. We stood there looking at each other for a second then I realized I was being rude. "Oh… uh come in." I said moving aside so he could enter. He walked over and sat down on the couch. He patted the cushion beside him. I sat down beside him and asked "What's going on?" "How was the rest of the wedding?" I smiled remembering how the cake was amazing and how Josh rubbed icing on my nose and I did the same to his. "I'm guessing it was good if you're smiling." He put on a fake smile. It pained me to see how hurt he was. Just before I started to say something, the phone started to ring.

I got up and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" I put a hand on my back to support my growing belly. A man with a very low voice spoke on the other end. "Beth Lindsey?" I arched my eyebrow. "This is her." I looked over to Mick who was twittling his fingers watching me. He waved. "We need you to come to the hospital. It's Josh."

My heart started to beat fast and my palms started to sweat. "What's wrong?" I asked in a panic. He sighed, not a good sign. "He's been shot." My knees started to give out and I dropped the receiver. Mick ran over to me and held me up. Without him I would've fainted. I looked at him with puffy, red eyes. Tears started to pour down my cheeks.

Mick held me close and constantly kept telling me "It's going to be okay… It's going to be okay." But it wasn't. Josh was hurt. I was pregnant. How was I supposed to support a baby and keep my job at the same time? I looked up at him and choked out, "We have to go to the hospital." I managed to walk over to the table and grab my purse. Mick got my coat and we left.

"I should probably drive." He said watching me carefully. I handed him the keys and sat in the passenger side. I rested my head against the window and let tears fall freely.

When we arrived I didn't think I'd be able to pull myself together. I managed to pull my hair back, put on some makeup, and stop crying. We walked in together and went up to the receptionist.

I spoke quietly and hoarsely. "I'm here to see Josh Lindsey." She looked at her computer then back at me with sympathetic eyes. "I'm so sorry… right this way." She guided us down the hallway. Why did she say she was sorry? The man on the phone said he was just shot… He didn't say anything else.

She led us into the room where Josh was. Once I saw him I couldn't contain myself. Tears started rolling down my cheeks again and little sobs escaped. She put a hand on my shoulder and said, "He's brain dead. When he was shot there was some major head trauma. He's a donor. Did you know that?" I put my hand to my mouth and shook my head.

My makeup smeared as tears rolled down my face. She removed her hand and said something about giving us some time before the lawyer comes. Mick came over to me and wiped a tear off my face. I sat in the chair next to the bed where Josh lay. I took his hand in mine and squeezed. "I love you…" I whispered between sobs. I moved his hand over to my belly and placed it on the top.

"That's our baby Josh." I bit my bottom lip and I choked out a little laugh between sobs. I must've sat there for almost an hour because when the lawyer came it was past noon. He slowly walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I Jumped slightly then turned around. He smiled at me and said, "Are you ready?"

I nodded and wiped my eyes. He pulled a chair up to mine and took out a manila folder from his brief case. He removed an unwrinkled sheet of paper and started to read. "I, Josh Lindsey, Leave all my personal possessions to my wife, Beth Lindsey, and my Mother, Michele Lindsey. I specially leave my Dolphins jersey to my little guy." He handed me another manila folder.

"Those are letters written for a bunch of people, by him. He says in the instructions to mail them out." I nodded. He shook my hand and left. I opened the folder and went through the names on the letters. Coworker… coworker… coworker… Mick… I cocked my head to one side with a furrowed brow.

"Mick…" I said hoarsely. He looked up from the couch. "Yeah?" he said getting up. "What is it?" I swallowed and handed him the letter. He looked at me and then back at the letter. He sat down and read it. I started through the pile again. I found one with my name on it. Tears swelled in my eyes.

I opened the sealed letter with my fingernail slowly. I took the sheet of paper and read it.

Dear Beth,

Beth, you are the love of my life. Words cannot express the love I have for you. I'm so happy that we are married and have a child together. I'm so sorry for leaving you. Please forgive me. Let Mick take care you darling. As much as it pains me to see you with anyone else but me I know it's the right thing. Love this child as much as I loved you, and then multiply it by a thousand. Let my mother help around. I know how much it pisses you off for her to be around all the time, but let her. I love you.

Josh

Tears rolled down my cheek and I let out little sobs. The Nurse came in my room and told me visiting hours were over. I stood up, grabbed my coat and pocketbook, and left with Mick. On the drive home I rested my head against the window watching the sun set, thinking about how tomorrow I would have to plan his funeral.


	3. Um There's two of them

We arrived home late. I had agreed to Mick spending the night at my apartment. We walked in together and I threw my pocketbook on the table and slumped onto the couch. A wave of sadness washed over me and I put my hands to my face and started to sob.

Mick sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and looked up at him. I sniffled and said, "Can you do me a favor?" He looked at me curiously. "Sure… what is it?" I sighed. "I have an ultrasound appointment after the reading of the will on Saturday… Can you come with me?"

He smiled. "Of course I can." My smile faded to a frown. I quietly said, "Do you know how he died?" Mick started to say something but I stopped him. "He was walking out of the bakery, with pastries for us. And someone just… just… shot him…" My hands started to shake and I fell into Mick sobbing.

Saturday arrived faster than anticipated. Today was the reading. I lied in bed staring at the ceiling. I rubbed my stomach back and forth comforting the little alien growing inside of me. "Today's the day… it'll be okay." I said quietly to my stomach. In concept I was cooing to my unborn baby. In reality, I was reassuring myself. I got up out of bed and went into the shower.

I stood under the hot water for twenty minutes before I heard a light knock on the door. I jumped and grabbed a towel. I quickly ran across the house, slipping a couple of times in the process. I opened the door and was surprised to see Mick. I held the towel around my body tightly as I blushed.

He smiled and looked down. "Hey…" "Hi." I stepped aside and let him in. I looked at the clock and realized he wasn't early, but I was late. "Oh Mick I'm sorry. I lost track of time. I-""It's okay." He replied. I went to say something along the lines of "I have to get dressed" or "this is awkward… excuse me" but I just mumbled unintelligibly and mentioned with my hands that I was going to get dressed.

I went into my room and pulled on my black dress and heels. The dress was a tight fit, but nothing I couldn't pull off. My heels on the other hand, were excruciatingly painful. My ankles were so swollen I couldn't even put my feet in them. I threw them across the room in disgust and slipped on black flats over my tights. I quickly dried my hair and pulled it back in a bun and lightly applied my makeup.

I went back out into the living room and grabbed my purse and keys. "Ready?" I said standing at the door. He looked at me concerned. "Did you eat?" I sighed. "I didn't have time…" he cut me off. "Beth, that isn't good for the baby. When the mother doesn't eat, neither does the baby." I was starting to get frustrated with him. Why does he care? "I'll get a bagel or something on the way… god…" I angrily opened the door and stormed out.

We stopped at the bagel place and Mick ran in to get me one. I ate it as we drove to the court house. It stuck as it went down. The lump in my throat didn't help either. Plus I wasn't a big fan of cream cheese. We pulled up and Michele was the first person to my car. She helped me out and hugged me.

"Oh Beth sweetie… It'll be okay." She let me go and led us inside. It was very cold in the court house. I got goose bumps up and down my arms. I rubbed them to warm them up. We sat down a row from the front. Josh was an only child so it was just Mick, Michele, Josh's father Justin and I. The situation was oozing awkwardness.

After the reading Michele started making plans for coffee. I reminded her I had an ultrasound appointment scheduled. She seemed slightly pissed off that I would "purposely" schedule an ultrasound the day she wanted to go out for coffee. She started lecturing me about how tea helps boost my immune system, which in turn boosts the babies as well. I started to zone out and get nauseous.

I put my hand to my mouth and gagged. Mick ran over and rubbed my back. I then proceeded to vomit on the floor of the courthouse. Michele back up and put her hand over her mouth while she gasped. Mick continued to rub my back and brushed the stray pieces of hair out of my face.

I sat up straight and pulled myself together. The poor janitor had to come and clean it up, and he did not look happy. "Stupid bagel…" I muttered as Mick and I walked out to my car.

We drove in silence to the ultrasound appointment. We eventually got there and waited for about fifteen minutes before my doctor came and got me. My doctor just happened to be my best friend, Jenna. Jenna and I have been friends since middle school. I had changed into sweats and a tee shirt before she came.

I sat awkwardly on the chair thing waiting for her. Mick sat in the chair in the corner. Another awkward silence passed as she knocked on the door. She opened it a little harder than intended and hit Mick in the arm.

"Oh my gosh!" she said touching his arm "Are you okay? I'm so sorry…" I laughed as he patted her hand. She came over to me and hugged me. "Gosh Beth, you are so BIG!" I laughed. I was unusually big for 3 months.

She laid me down and I lifted my shirt revealing my swollen stomach. She put the gel on the stick thing and placed it on my belly. I pulled back a little because it was cold.

A picture of a baby came up on the screen. I smiled. There was my little alien. I looked at Jenna and realized she looked confused. "What?" I asked almost panicking.

"Um Beth… there's two of them… like two babies." I tried to say something but ended up stuttering. "What?" Mick stood up. I looked up at him with a shocked look on my face. He stared back then at the screen.

Jenna pointed at the screen and outlined each baby. "This cannot be happening…" I thought. I only wanted one but was getting two. She whipped my belly and handed me a picture. "That's for you." I put it in my bag and pulled down my shirt.

We quickly drove over to Michele's house after the appointment and gave her a picture of her own. She totally flipped when she found out I was having twins. On the ride home I noticed Mick was biting his lip.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head "Nothing." I looked at him suspiciously. "Okay obviously you're not okay…"

"Seriously I'm fine." He said touching his side.

"No you're not… you're gripping your side."

"Really I'm fin-AH SHIT OH GOD!"

"I KNEW IT" I yelled as I swerved into the other lane. "I'M TAKING YOU TO JOSEF'S" I turned down Josef's block as Mick grabbed my hand and squeezed.


	4. We're not generic

I weaved in and out of traffic, careful not to hit anyone or anything. I kept on glancing back and forth from the road and Mick. He squeezed my hand and gripped his side. He was whimpering. "It's okay. You're okay. I'm here. Shhh. Were almost to Josef's house. Don't worry." I cooed to him, trying to relax him.

I pulled up to Josef's house and killed the engine. I let go of Mick's hand and he looked at me with hurt eyes. "I'll be right back." I promised as I ran out of the car to the door. I knocked like a wild women until Josef opened the door.

"Jeez Blondie… settle down. Why are you at my house?" I looked back at the car then at Josef. "Mick's in pain… I don't know what's wrong with him. You have to do something." He rubbed his face and scratched his bare belly. He stood there for a moment. "Yeah I guess… let me just get a shirt." He turned and went inside and grabbed a shirt that ironically enough said: "I leave bite marks"

"Nice shirt." I said as we walked back to the car. "You love it." He said smiling. He opened the door to the passenger side and examined Mick. Mick looked over at him and weakly said "Josef… help me… please." Josef shook his head. "You really screwed yourself over this time pal… What'd you do?"

Mick groaned. "I didn't do anything. It just happened after the ultrasound… "Josef bent down and picked him up like a baby. Mick screamed, drawing a couple of stares from Josef's neighbors. I closed the door to my car and followed cautiously.

Josef took Mick inside with one swift kick of his leg cleared the coffee table in the living room. He placed Mick down on it and started feeling around his abdomen. Mick screamed and arched his back. "Stop squirming like a child." Josef said getting up from his kneeling position on the floor.

I sat down slowly on the couch, never taking my eyes off of Mick. Josef returned from the kitchen with a sauce jar and a sharp knife. I took my eyes off of Mick and shot a disapproving glance at Josef. "Josef, what are you doing with that knife?"

Josef smiled devilishly. He then proceeded to take it and make a large incision in Mick's abdomen near the left kidney. I started to gag then stopped myself. I will not throw up under any circumstances. Mick screamed and Josef stuck his hand right in the incision. That was that… I couldn't do it anymore. I leaned over and threw up whatever was left in my stomach right on Josef's expensive carpet.

Josef shook his head. "Really…?" he asked one hand still inside the incision. I got up and went into the kitchen. I fiddled with my thumbs listening to Mick's agonized screams. He stopped screaming and something plunked into the sauce jar.

I slowly made my way into the living room, ignoring the throw up on the floor, and held Mick's hand. He looked up and smiled at me. Josef proudly smiled and held up the sauce jar that contained a pale, Palm sized kidney.

"It was failing." Josef said blatantly. Mick shifted uneasily and I squeezed his hand for support. Josef shook the container which made me a little queasy. Being pregnant wasn't fun. Mick looked at me and then at Josef.

"Josef, knock it off." Josef raised an eyebrow and said slightly offended, "I just saved your life… Your kidney could've have killed you. Even organ failures result in vampire deaths." I nodded and looked at the jar. I gagged slightly. Mick looked up at me.

"Josef can you get rid of that and stop tormenting her?" Josef shook his head and smiled fiendishly. "It's fun."

I stood up and was about to remark on his behavior but he had already beat me to the point with "sauerkraut" I ran to the kitchen and threw up in the garbage can. Where was I getting things to throw up?

I heard Mick get up and come over to me. He rubbed my back while I sat on the floor with my head over the garbage can. "You should be lying down…" I said weakly trying to stand. He helped me up with his strong arms. I meekly smiled and looked down at my feet.

"I'm fine. Let's get you home." He took my hand and led me into the living room. He thanked Josef and we left. He pulled up to my apartment and turned the engine off. I looked over at him and smiled. "Are you okay?" I asked taking his hand, letting them fall in the middle of us.

He looked over at me and sighed. "Do you mind if I stay the night?" I smiled. "Not at all… I hope you don't mind the couch." I let go of his hand and got out. We walked in together and stood awkwardly in the hallway. "Um… goodnight…. I guess." I smiled and went into my bedroom.

Six months later and nothing had changed, except for the fact that I was almost full term and was terrified. I had woken up one morning crying from a nightmare I had. I sat up and wiped my eyes. I got up shakily and walked into the bathroom to shower. Today was Josh's funeral. His body had finally been released from police custody. They were keeping it for possible evidence. Evidently, they found nothing.

I got out and put my hair up in a towel until I could dry it. I slipped into a black dress that, Thank God, fit me. I tried to put on my cute black heels to go with the dress but my feet were like balloons. So I settled with my simple black flats. I dried my hair and fashioned it back in a bun. I put on a minimal amount of makeup, grabbed my bag and left to go get Mick.

I haven't seen Mick since the night six months ago when he slept over. I pulled into the lot of his apartment and got out. I knocked lightly on the door and Mick opened it before I could knock again. I smiled and looked down. Mick grabbed his coat and closed the door behind him. We walked silently to the car.

We arrived at the cemetery and sat down on the seats prepared for everyone. People slowly began arriving one by one. I rested my hands on my swollen belly. Michele, Josh's mother and one of the most annoying, and persistently obnoxious person I have ever met. But she was now my mother-in-law so I had to be nice.

She walked over to us and said "Oh Beth… I know this is hard baby but we'll get through it. Don't worry." I smiled the most fake smile. "Michele, thank you so much." I stood up and she wrapped her arms around me. She let go. "I'm going to be right by your side the whole time if you need anything. Okay?" I nodded.

As she walked away I sat back down and sighed. Mick looked over at me and smiled. He slipped his hand into mine and gently squeezed it. I had to read something during the funeral. I pulled out the small crumpled up piece of paper that I, last night, quickly jotted down all the key points I needed to hit in the speech.

Once the funeral started I rolled the piece of paper nervously around in my hands. I was waved up to the front of the crowd. I made my way and peeked into the casket. There he was… my Josh. I swallowed and turned around.

"So I had originally wrote what I wanted to say on this piece of paper." I held up the crumbled mess in my hand. "But then I realized it was too generic. And Josh and I were the opposite of generic so I'm just wing it. Josh was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. My world revolved around him and he was my everything. Looking back…" I bit my lip looking for the right words to say. "I never realized how much he meant to me or else I would've spent more time with him. Our children will obviously mean the world to me. Having a piece of him inside of me is the greatest thing for me right now. He would've been an amazing father. I remember visiting his aunt in New He would've been an amazing father. I remember visiting his aunt in New York with him once and his niece attached herself to him. Of course," I laughed "She was jealous of me. He treated her like a princess. When we were married, he treated me like a princess. Of course I objected because all of you who know me know I like to take charge and care of myself. In short Josh was my life and an amazing person and will be missed. Thank you all for coming."

I stepped down and walked to my seat. I sat down and put my head in my hands.

We walked back into my apartment and both sighed. I smiled at him. Before I could thank him he took my hand. "I have a surprise for you." He announced proudly. He pulled me along down the hall in front of the guest bedroom.

"This is the guest bedroom." I pointed out.

"Close your eyes." And so I did. He opened the door and pulled me inside. Instead of its usual smell of pine and fresh sheets, it smelled of new paint and freshly put together IKEA furniture. It was sad that I knew what freshly put together IKEA furniture smelled like. I laughed to myself until Mick said, "Ok open."

I opened my eyes and covered my mouth in shock. The plain guest room that was hardly ever touched was a freshly painted nursery. Two cribs sat on opposite sides of the room and the room was painted pink on one side and blue on the other.

I swallowed, restraining the tears that were building up in my eyes. Josef stood in one corner with a goofy grin on his face. "Uncle Josef loves his future nephew/nieces."

I walked over to him taking it all in. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Josef."

"You're welcome Blondie."

Mick grinned and took my hand. "I'm going to go home… I'm exhausted." I nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you Mick… Just for everything. Your support, you're always there for me and I need it." I smiled. Things didn't need to be awkward between us.

I turned to Josef. "Thank you so much Josef… It's gorgeous." He smiled "No problem Blondie."

Both of them left and I sighed. I removed my shoes from my swollen feet and changed into shorts and a tank top. My very large belly was starting to get in my way. I laid down in bed and about thirty second after that I fell asleep. I slept for what felt like three minutes but was actually three hours. I rolled over and felt wet, like I had peed myself. I pulled down the blanket and my stomach dropped. My water had just broke.


	5. And I think this is the last one

I slowly reached for my phone on my side table. A contraction started and I bit down on my lip to stop myself from shrieking. Tears rolled my cheeks and I slowly dialed Mick. He groggily answered, "Hello…?" I sniffled and managed to choke out "Mick… my water broke…" I sobbed. "Please… I don't know…" He quickly answered "I'll be right there. Hold on. "And hung up.

I sat up and breathed out heavily. I placed my right hand on my stomach and gripped my bed sheets as another contraction hit. I opened my mouth and breathed in sharply. "God, where the fuck was Mick?" I thought aloud.

My bedroom door opened and Mick ran over to me. I was sobbing and probably hideous looking. He knelt down beside me and took my hand. "Come on, let's go." He urged. I slowly got up and grabbed my phone with one hand and his arm with the other.

We made our way down to my car and he helped me into the passenger side. He slid into the driver's side and nearly killed my neighbor as he sped out of the lot. I took his hand and squeezed it as another contraction came and went.

Mick looked back and forth from the road and me as he anxiously sped to the hospital. I continued to cry. All I could think about is how they are supposed to be due in three week, not now. I looked at him. "They're really early…" I started. He cut me off. "They're fine. Don't worry."

We pulled up to the hospital and he ran and got me a wheelchair. He quickly wheeled me to the labor and delivery floor of the hospital after checking me in. I looked up at him. "Is Jenna here?" Jenna's my doctor and best friend. We've been crazy close since I can remember. She helped me through the tough times when my mom left.

Mick nodded. "She's on her way." I swallowed and gripped the bars of the bed the nurses placed me in, as another contraction started. Then I came to the realization of something. "Shit Mick… Remember that medicine I was on after the stabbing?" He looked at me with an arched eye brow. "Uh yeah? What about them?" I bit my bottom lip. "I took one yesterday. It says it needs 72 hours to wear off before I can take any other drug. So that means no epidural or anesthesia."

He looked at me like I had four heads. "For real?" he asked. I nodded. He started to pace the room as Jenna walked in. "Hey girl." Jenna said as she checked the babies' heartbeats. "I replied back with a weak "Hi" She smiled. "First kid's always the hardest." I rolled my eyes. Great.

Jenna smiled at me and said "Alright let's see how far along we are." She lifted up the blankets and nodded. "Okay I just need to grab a nurse and then we can have these babies… I'll be right back" I looked up at Mick with my mouth hanging open. He then proceeded to sit down then stand up, then sit down… then stand up.

Jenna came back a couple minutes later with a nurse and two of those baby holder things. I started to panic. "So because I have the drugs in my system I can't have an epidural?" She shook her head while putting on latex gloves. "Well there's that, and the fact that the baby's head is right there. The epidural wouldn't kick in if we gave it to you now."

I whimpered lightly as she bent my knees up. I looked up at Mick and took his hand. Jenna shifted onto one of her knees and said. "Okay so next contraction you can begin pushing." I swallowed and nodded. I pushed for what felt like forever. At one point I screamed "OH GOD IT FEELS LIKE I'M SHITTING A KNIFE."

After I pretty much broke Mick's hand Jenna held up a tiny, wrinkly, slightly tinted blue, wailing baby. Tears streamed down my cheeks as it was put into the little baby holder thing. "It's a girl." Jenna announced. I started crying even harder knowing that it was a girl.

Another contraction passed and soon enough Jenna held up another crying, bluish baby. "A boy." She smiled. "And I think that is the last one." That made me laugh. She handed me my little girl and I held her close. "Jenna rushed over to my boy and was frantically doing something. She turned around with a stern look on her face.

"Beth, his heart has an irregular beat… its causing him to go into cardiac arrest. The best thing we can do at the time is to insert a small pacer. It's a little…" I cut her off. "Yes I know what a pacer is. You have to do surgery already?" She nodded. I breathed out heavily.

"We need your permission." Jenna said. I nodded my head. "Yes… yes do it…" I started to cry again. Damn these hormones. Mick sat down in the chair in the corner and watched as the nurses wheeled him out. I looked at Mick and softly said. "We didn't even get a chance to name him…"

He got up and sat on the edge of the bed with me and bit his lip. "Her name's Nina." I stated. "That's gorgeous." He replied. He picked at his nail and I looked at the baby. The silence was becoming dangerously awkward. He stood up and motioned to the door. "Uh I should get a drink." I nodded. "Yeah… I'll go get some sleep." I shifted nervously. "Can you put her in the crib thing?" I said holding Nina out to him.

She took her and put her in the crib and left. I rolled over and fell asleep almost immediately. I woke up in the same hospital room except the lights were dimmed. I sat up and sniffled. Nina was in her crib thing but Mick was missing. It doesn't take that long to get a drink.

I started to panic that something happened to him. I started to get out of bed when I saw him in the hallway. I laid back down and smiled. Then I realized what he was doing. He crouched down and brought a small foreign object up from the ground to his mouth. That was my baby boy. I covered my mouth and screamed.

I jerked awake in a cold sweat panting. I wiped the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. It was just a dream I told myself as Mick ran over to me from his chair in the corner. "What's wrong?" he asked taking my hand. I jumped slightly at his touch but replied "Just a bad dream."

"Wana talk about it?" I bit my bottom lip. "You were drinking from him." He furrowed his brow. "Who?" I swallowed and squeaked out "The baby" He raised his eyebrow. "I would never do that Beth… and you know it." I sighed. He was right… He would never do anything to harm anyone.

One of the nurses rolled my baby boy in and took out a clipboard. "Mrs. Lindsey, you still haven't named him. Do you have any idea?" I nodded. I knew exactly what name I wanted for him. Josh and I had picked it out the week we found out I was pregnant.

"Brady" I announced. The nurse scribbled something down then said "Okay. He needs to stay a few days to be monitored in the NICU but after that you can go home." I nodded and looked at Mick who was eyeing Brady. The nurse seemed to notice and asked "Does daddy want to hold him?"

My stomach dropped and Mick looked up at her. "Me?" he asked. She nodded. I cut in before this could get any more awkward. "He's not the father… and we're not married." Her eyebrows raised and she nodded. "I see… sorry for the mix up…" I sat up a little bit as she left.

Mick looked down, stuck his hand in his pockets and sighed. I slowly began to get up and walked over to him. I lifted his chin with my fingers and kissed him. I don't know what I was thinking but I kissed him. Long and hard. He rested his hand against my flattening stomach and then pulled away.

"What? What's wrong?" I questioned and he looked down at my stomach. "Oh god Beth…" I looked down and my hospital gown was covered with blood. "Shit…" I quickly got back into bed and pressed the panic button.


	6. I didn't pull away

The button clicked and a small alarm went off somewhere in the depths of the hospital. Mick hurried over to me and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry. Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." I watched for the nurse and held my stomach. It was probably the scar from the stab a while ago that got stretched from the pregnancy.

I was bleeding a lot. I shook my head and replied. "No it's not your fault. I threw myself upon you and… I don't know probably overexerted something." The nurse angrily walked into my room and shifted her weight onto one leg. "What's wrong?" she snapped at me, like I interrupted her lunch break or something. I shakily lifted my hand from my stomach to reveal on bloody hospital gown.

Her eyebrows arched and she let out a sigh. She moved my hands to my side and pulled up my gown, revealing my bleeding stab wound. She sighed and left for a second then returned with a needle and thread to sew my wound up. I watched Mick pace back and forth like an overprotective father as she sewed and cleaned me up.

She finished and told me "Don't you dare get up again…" and then left. Mick sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me with his bloodshot eyes. He took my hand and I said "You should really go home and get some rest."

He shook his head like a stubborn child. "Please Mick" I pleaded. "You look terrible, No offense, so you should really go home." He pursed his lips and then got up slowly. "I'll call you…" He said as he walked out of my room.

I laid back and closed my eyes. I dozed off for about two minutes, when a nurse ran into my room. Breathlessly she said "Ms Turner?" I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. "Yeah… that's me. Can I help you?" She caught her breath and continued. "There's a Mr. St. John looking for you. He collapsed in the hallway and he's refusing help. His only request is to see you."

I frantically stood up, disregarding my new stitches, and ran with the nurse to where Mick was lying on the floor. I knelt down to his side and took his hand. "What's wrong?" I asked in a slight hush not to make the nurses question what he might be.

He winced and quietly managed to say "Kidneys… Josef…failing…" I nodded. "Okay… uh don't worry I'll call Josef and he'll come and get you." I moved away from him and dialed Josef's number.

"Hello?" he groggily answered. It was the middle of the day so he was probably sleeping or something. "Hello Josef its Beth. Listen, Mick's in the hospital and collapsed in pain on the floor due to his kidney… or something. Uhm…" My voice started to crack and tears rolled down my cheeks. "Can you come and get him?"

"Calm down Blondie. I'll be right there." He hung up and I sniffled. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and went back over to Mick. I knelt down beside him and took his hand.

"Josef's coming. Don't worry." I sat with him until Josef arrived three minutes later. He scooped him up in his arms and started for the back exit. I tried to follow but a nurse stopped me.

"Beth Lindsey?" I crossed my arms and watched Josef turn a corner to where he would find the emergency exit. I snapped back to reality and replied "Yes that's me. I know I shouldn't be out of my room, it's just…"

"You're not in trouble. It's your son, Brady. His heart stopped. His pacer isn't working properly" My world froze around me. I swallowed and bit my lip. "His heart stopped?"

The nurse nodded. "He's being prepped for surgery. We need to insert a different artificial pacemaker. The other one wasn't strong enough."

I nodded. "If you're looking for approval, then yes. Totally yes." Tears rolled down my cheek and I breathed out heavily.

She led me back to my room and handed me a clipboard of paper work. I started to fill everything out when the doctor came in.

He shook my hand and introduced himself as Dr Whitman.

"This procedure is familiar correct?" I sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately. It's way too familiar at this point. He's an infant… A three day old infant… How often does this need to happen?"

"Well you now have a son with an arrhythmia. After this he should be set for life. I think we have determined what it is exactly. We need to exchange the pacer now though. After the surgery I'll explain it. He'll be okay."

I nodded. I finished the paperwork and sat in the bed staring at the wall. I pulled out my cell phone and called Mick's phone.

It went straight to voicemail.

I cursed lightly under my breath. I called Josef and he answered on the third ring.

"Josef!" I never thought I'd be this happy to hear his voice. "Beth?" "Yes. How's Mick?" "It's all about Mick… He's fine. He needed his blood filtered that's all. Stupid ass probably had a dirty freshie and contaminated himself. He's alright now."

I sighed a sigh of relief. I was a bit jealous though. Freshie? Aren't those like Skanks that are hired to be fed off of… and used for sex? I caught myself getting worked up about this and replied. "Can I talk to him?"

I could hear him mumble something in the background and then Josef replied "No. He can't talk now. Sorry."

My shoulders slumped and I held back tears. After all this all I wanted to do is talk to him… and he doesn't want to talk to me…

"Ok." I said shakily. "Tell him Brady needs a new pacer and he's in surgery now."

"Will do. Bye." And before I could reply he hung up. I swallowed and put my phone down on the bed.

One on the nurses wheeled in the tiny crib thing that held Nina. "She can stay with you now." I smiled and got up out of bed. The nurse handed me the baby, and I cautiously made my way back to the bed. I sat back down and ran my pinky up and down her cheek.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. I leaned back and rested my head against the wall behind my bed. She yawned and took my pinky in her little fist. I bit my cheek and tears rolled down my face.

The nurse left and Jenna walked in. I looked up from Nina and smiled. "Jenna!"

She came over to me and hugged me. "Hey." She said kissing my cheek. "Congratulations my girl. They're gorgeous."

I beamed at her. "Thanks. I need to get used to multitasking I guess… and being depended upon all the time."

"Mick will help. Don't worry."

I shook my head. "He's currently ignoring me… not that I care…"

She sat up on the bed with a giant grin on her face. I squirmed under her stare. "What?"

"You like him."

My cheeks got hot and I started to blush. I shifted my legs out in front of me and readjusted Nina in my arms. "No. I don't like him. I'm still in love with Josh. I still wear the ring."

"That means nothing. We've known each other since we were three. I know when you like someone. He's awesome."

I smiled a little and then I thought of Josh. "_As much as it pains me to see you with anyone else but me I know it's the right thing_."

Jenna saw my pain and wrapped her arm around me. "Josh loves you. He always will. It's been six months."

"I feel like I'm cheating on him. We promised never to cheat on each other. Ever. Period. And ever since Josh died Mick had made me feel so alive." Oh the irony.

She nodded. "I understand. That's what love will do to you."

I looked down at Nina. She had fallen asleep and was cuddled into the crook of my arm. "If I love Mick, then I feel like I'd be cheating on them. They're the only part of Josh that I have left."

She shrugged. "You aren't cheating on them. Wouldn't you rather let them have a father figure in their life, instead of growing up and wondering where daddy is?"

"I'd have to tell them eventually about what happened." I extended my leg to the crib on wheels a couple of inches away from the bed and wheeled it over. I placed Nina lightly into it and repositioned myself so that I was sitting pretzel style.

Jenna sighed "You're a great mommy already."

"You're a great aunt Jenna already."

The doctor walked into the room and removed his gloves. I sat up straight and Jenna tensed. "Is he okay?" I asked. My fingers were crossed in my lap.

He nodded. "Yeah, he's a little trooper. Very strong. He's in the NICU now. We just need to monitor him for a few days then you guys can leave. Hello Jenna."

He nodded in Jenna's general direction. She smiled and nodded back. "When can I see him?" I asked, breaking the awkwardness lingering in the air.

"Now if you want."

I turned to Jenna and asked "Can you watch her? I'll be right back."

She nodded and watched the doctor out of the corner of her eyes. I got off the bed and followed the doctor down to the NICU.

The monitors beeping were all attached to tiny babies. Some that could fit in the palm of your hand, some that were hooked up to ventilators twenty times their size and some that were in the same boat as Brady.

We stopped at an incubator with my little boy in it. He had a bandage on his chest that wrapped around his body. He wasn't hooked up to a ventilator, which was my greatest fear, and was breathing normally. He was attached to some IV's but other than that it was that gruesome to look at.

The doctor pulled over a chair. "You can sit if you would like."

I cautiously sat down, never adverting my gaze from my boy, and ran my hand through my hair. "Is he in pain?"

"Not likely. He's on a drip of some pain medication so he's okay. Don't worry."

"And you said I could take him home soon?" I ask biting my lip.

"Yes. In roughly three days. It's all based on how he's doing. He's made a lot of progress so far."

I nodded. I stood up and told the doctor "I think I want to go back to my room now." He nodded and moved aside so I could leave. I made my way back to the room. I entered and saw Mick sitting the couch.

My excitement almost boiled over as I almost threw myself at him, but I just stood there.

He smiled. "Hi"

"Hello." I replied my mind shrieked "_HUG HIM! KISS HIM! DON'T JUST STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING!"_ instead I just stood there, arms crossed. Jenna still sat on the edge of the bed keeping an eye on Nina. Poor Jenna caught up in this.

"What's up?" he asked getting up.

I sat down on the bed and replied "I just saw Brady. He's okay."

Jenna got up. "I got to go. I'll see you later." We hugged and she left.

He sat down where Jenna was sitting and smiled. "He's a cutie that one. You know…"

Before he could finish I cut him off. "Why did you ignore me before? I was in a horrible situation between you and Brady and just everything and you don't even have the balls to talk to me?" tears rolled down my cheek and I curled my hands into balls.

He moved towards me and took my face in his hands. He lifted my face up to his and kissed me. My hands unclenched and my tears rolled off my face. I didn't pull away.


	7. Hostage

The next few days past by slowly. All of them were generic and repetitive. Michele came and visited a couple of times. She tried to teach me how to breast feed, but I insisted on bottle feeding. Then she told me they were going to get sick often and not develop correctly because of my stubbornness against breast feeding. I then flipped her off and kicked her out.

Mick stayed with me all the while we were in the hospital, except when he had to eat and when he bought two car seats for the babies. On the third the nurse told us that we could leave. So I signed the papers and we packed everything up.

"Let me take one." Mick said holding out his hand.

I shook my head. "I got them. Can you grab the bags?"

We walked out to the car that he had pulled up to the front of the hospital. I loaded the twins into their car seats and slid into the passenger side. Mick got into the driver's side and turned towards me.

"Ready?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "This could work."

He arched his eyebrow. "What could work?"

"Us."

His mouth twitched up into a grin, and then he started to laugh. "Us?"

I fought back tears as I said "Yes us. I've come to terms with Josh's death." Tears started rolling down my cheek.

"Hey… come here… don't cry." He wrapped his arms around me and slowly rubbed my back as I sobbed into him. I bawled like a baby for a good five minutes until I pulled myself back together. He kissed me and then rested his nose on my head, smelling my hair.

I sat up and he started the car. I pulled down the mirror and checked how I looked. I cringed at the reflection looking back at me. I had no makeup on, I had multiple bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep, and my eyes were bloodshot red from crying.

I closed the mirror and sighed. We pulled into the driveway and he shut the car off. He looked over at me as I bit my lip.

"Beth Lindsey. I love you and you are beautiful. Will you be my girlfriend?" He smiled goofily.

I nodded and he leaned in to kiss me.

"Move in with me."

"Move in with you?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah. My bed is big enough for two people. And now that I have the babies I need help…" my lips curled up into a smile. "And you are my boyfriend."

He smiled. "I like the sound of that. I would just need to get some of my stuff."

I leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's get these kids inside. Jenna's waiting."

"Okay. I'll take them and you get the bags. Thanks." I leaned in to kiss him then got out.

I grabbed the carriers and walked up to the front of the house. The door was left slightly open.

"That's weird…" I mumbled to myself as I pushed the door all the way open with my shoulder. I walked straight to the guest room which was now remodeled into the nursery. I placed Nina in her pink crib and Brady his blue.

"Jenna?" I called out wondering where she was. No response. Weird.

A hand cupped my mouth from behind me and before I could scream a low voice said "Scream and they die."

I swallowed and was dragged over to the window. He kicked out the screen and handed me to his masked accomplice who was on the balcony. I was then handed to another accomplice who was below the balcony, in my flower garden. I could tell that it was a girl by the way her nails dug into my skin. I was then dragged to a shady white van and thrown in the back. I scooted all the way back against the wall as far away from the door as I possibly could get, and started to cry.

What was going on? The van lurched forward and I hit my head against the wall. I buried my face in my hands and just cried. No. I was done sitting around and crying because I couldn't do anything. I had to escape.

There were no windows and it was pitch darkness. I started to feel my way to the doors until the van made a sharp left turn. I flew to the side and hit my hip and head against the side of the van it made me cry out in pain. I bit my tongue so that they wouldn't hear me.

This is hopeless. I'm going to be tortured and killed by these people. I gave up and laid down in a ball. Then my phone rang.

I sat up quickly and took the phone out of my pocket. It was Mick.

"Mick!" I sobbed into the phone.

"I'm coming to get you. Don't worry I'll"

The small window on the wall behind the driver slid open. I froze. The car lurched to a stop and I fell forward. The front door opened and someone got out. I scooted back against the wall as the person made their way to the back of the car. I ended the call with Mick as the doors flung open.

The larger of the two men had put his black mask back on. He climbed into the back of the van and held out his big meaty hand. Next to this guy I looked like a twig, even if I had just given birth to twins.

"Give me your phone. I'm not stupid. If it were up to me, you would've been dead the first time I heard a sound from you, but Lance wants you alive."

I shakily held out my phone and he took it. He turned around and stomped out of the truck. He slammed the doors and I was left in darkness. I sniffled and leaned against the wall.

We drove for what seemed like forever. We turned a bunch of times and I started to zone.

I was brought out of my drifting mind by a couple of gunshots outside of the car. I sat up quickly and made my way to the doors in the back. The little window opened and I turned around and leaned against the doors. The lady rested the barrel of a small pistol on the bottom of the window and pulled the trigger twice.

One bullet went straight through my shoulder and the second one skimmed the top of the same shoulder. I gripped it tightly and let out a cry of pain along with many tears. I was sobbing as the window closed.

I reached around with the other hand until I found the door handle. I tugged it, not expecting it to be open, but the door flung open. I swallowed and watched the alley way pass by rapidly as we speeded away from a very familiar car. I stood up shakily, holding onto the side of the car and jumped.

A ripping pain coursed through my entire body as I fell hard against the asphalt. I sobbed as I held my now bleeding abdomen. Someone ran over to me and was calling my name.

"Beth… Beth. Hey, hang in there. You're going to be okay. I'm here." Whoever it was wrapped their arms around me and brought me closer to their body. They were cold. Colder than normal. It was Mick.

I continued to cry as he held me. Everything started to blur and I almost blacked out.

He shook me lightly and said "I'm taking you home. Josef will bandage you up there. Hang in there."

I managed to open my eyes and look at him. His irises were an extremely light shade of blue, almost white. His fangs were elongated and I could tell he was fighting back the urge to kill me.

The weight of my eye lids were too much to handle. They slowly closed and I drifted off.


	8. Love interests and tacos

I opened my eyes and found myself laying in bed. My head hurt like a bitch and I was sore all over. I sat up and looked at the clock. It was noon.

The bedroom door opened as Mick walked in. He smiled at the sight of me. I smiled weakly as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey you." He said. "Are you feeling okay?"

I shook my head. "My head feels like someone's driving an ice pick through it." I rubbed my temples and he pulled down the comforter to reveal my flattening stomach. I looked up at him questioningly and he reached for the bottom of my tank top

He slowly lifted up my shirt to reveal a bandage wrapped around my torso. My heart dropped.

"What is that? Why is that there?"

He sighed. "Do you remember anything that happened that night?"

I nodded. "Yeah. We had just gotten out of the hospital and we came home and I put the babies in the crib and I called out for Jenna... Oh my gosh! Jenna! Is she okay?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Yes she's okay. She's on crutches. They shot her leg. She's recovering. What else happened?"

"Um…" my voice cracked. "I was ambushed from behind and thrown in a white van and these three people with masks drove me around for like forever and then you called and they took my phone away…" I looked at him. "Crap… that phone has everything in it… practically my whole life in that phone."

"I got it. Don't worry. Now what else. Try to remember."

"Okay. So I hit my head a couple of times and then the girl shot me in the shoulder twice. And then I opened the door and jumped. The last thing I remember was blacking out in your arms. I don't remember being shot…"

"Do you remember what any of them look like?"

I shook my head. "They were all wearing masks. I know one of the guys was fat, the other was normal and there was a girl. And one had a really deep voice."

He sighed and his eyes were wet. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. I slid my legs out of the bed and slid them next to me. I felt cold little drops of water hit my warm skin as he started to cry. I nuzzled into him.

He heaved in a breath and then let out a couple of sobs.

"I was so worried." He sobbed out. "I thought I'd lost you forever. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

I leaned my head against his shoulder and rubbed his back lightly.

"But I'm right here. I'm okay."

"Beth… you've been asleep for three days. After you passed out you started coughing up blood and I had to take you to Josef's. He took you to the clinic and the bullets were removed there. The bullet you took through the torso hit the stomach. That's why you were coughing up blood. He called me afterwards and I brought you back home."

I looked down at my bandage around my torso.

"Am I okay?"

He nodded.

My lower lip trembled and I rested my head against his chest. He rubbed my back slowly.

"Was I really out for that long?"

"Yes. The only thing that matters is that you're okay."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into his chest. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know you didn't mean to. It's alright."

He let go and I sat back. He looked at me and smiled.

"Where are the babies?" I asked. "Are they okay?"

"The babies are with Jenna in the nursery."

I started to get up but he held me back.

"You're not allowed to get up. I don't want you hurting yourself. I bring the babies in here."

He left the room and I just sat there pretzel style waiting. He came back in with Nina in on arm and Brady in the other. I smiled and he handed me Nina. I held her close and kissed her head.

Jenna limped into the room on her crutches and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're awake!" she said to me. "You gave both of us quite a scare. Mick literally paced for three days straight."

He looked down and smiled lightly. "I need to go eat. I'll leave you two alone." He leaned over to me and kissed me.

After he handed Brady to Jenna he left. Jenna turned to me and smiled like a crazy person. "Beth, he loves you so much. I mean, no guy would not eat or drink anything or sleep for three days straight for any girl. He really loves you."

A giant grin wiped across my face and I shrugged. "I guess... I love him too."

She giggled like a little school girl. She stopped once someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in." I said.

Josef walked in wearing a sweater-dress shirt combo and jeans. The most casual outfit I've ever seen Josef wear.

"Hi Josef!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Yay you're alive." He said in a monotonous and extremely sarcastic voice. I saw Jenna smile slightly from the corner of my eye.

"Yes Josef, I am alive."

"You gave Mick quite the scare. He was pacing like a crazy person." He looked over at Jenna. "Who's this?"

Jenna cleared her throat and looked down at Brady.

"That's Jenna. She's my friend. If you were at my wedding a while ago you would've met her."

"Hello Jenna." He held out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Josef, Mick's friend. And I guess Blondie's friend too."

She shook his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

The corner of his mouth twitched up slightly and his eyes flashed something I'd never seen in him before, only once and with someone he could never be with. With Sarah. After he had decided to end it for her he had never been the same. Mick had mentioned when he ended it, around my wedding when we weren't talking, that Josef tried to starve himself.

I smiled and bounced Nina lightly up and down on my lap. Jenna slowly got up.

"I have to go in to work… believe it or not. I really hate these people. I'll see you later." She turned to Josef. "It was very nice meeting you Josef."

"You too…" Jenna turned and left. "Jenna…" He said softly.

I looked up at Josef and smiled.

"Beth?" he asked

"Yes Josef?"

"Who the hell was that?" He had a goofy grin on his face. "She's gorgeous."

"That was my best friend Jenna. I can tell you like her."

Mick walked through the door with a Taco Bell bag and a soda. He had lost the dark circles under his eyes and was less pale than before.

"I got you dinner." He sat down beside me and kissed me. He handed me the Taco Bell bag and leaned his head back against my pillow. "I could never understand how humans can sleep with pillows. They're the most un…"

"Hold on a second…" Josef started "Did you just kiss her?"

Mick looked at Josef then at me. "Should we?"

"Josef, Mick and I are together. As in a couple together."

He arched his eyebrow and laughed. "Congrats I guess." His phone started to ring and he excused himself.

I excitedly opened the bag and pulled out the two tacos that were awaiting me to eat them. I gently placed the sleeping infant that was in my arms gently on the bed. I opened the taco that was sealed in paper. I brought it up to my mouth when Josef came back into the room.

"Mick we have a slight dilemma." He said.


	9. Lance

Mick stood up and I placed my taco into my lap.

"What?" he asked in a panic.

Josef cleared his throat. "One of my boys said he spotted Coralline at the airport."

Mick took him by his arm and dragged him out into the hallway. He poked his head in and said, "Come on don't worry. Just eat. I'll be right back." He pulled his head back into the hallway.

I picked up the taco and bit it. It made a loud crunching sound which woke Nina up. She whined and balled her little hands up into fists. I put the taco down and picked her up. She rested her head against my arm and opened her eyes. She looked up at me with gigantic blue eyes.

I smiled and faintly listened to Mick and Josef's hushed conversation. I couldn't make out what they were saying. All I heard was mumbles and on occasion my name. I got up and placed Nina in the bassinet next to my bed.

I decided they'd be much safer if they slept in the same room as me until my kidnappers were found. Brady slept quietly in the bassinet beside her. They were four weeks old today. I sighed and sat back down on the bed.

Mick came back into the bedroom and laid down next to me. I finished off the first taco and looked over at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't keep me in the dark. I hate when you do that to me."

"Seriously… Don't worry about it."

"Well you keep on telling me not to worry about it which is making me worry about it. I don't understand why you can't just…"

He cut me off by leaning over and kissing me. I didn't pull back. I was used to it by now. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer to him.

I pushed my hand against his chest and he moved back.

"My stomach… I don't want it to start bleeding again."

His brow furrowed and he nodded. "Yeah… Yeah. Sorry Beth I forgot."

I shrugged. "It's fine." I said nonchalantly.

Josef walked back into the room with his hand in his pockets.

"So Beth," Josef said sitting down on the edge of the bed. "When are you going to hook me up with your gorgeous best friend, Jenna?"

I smiled. "Just act casual. She likes casual."

He looked down at his outfit and grimaced. "Like this casual? I don't know if I can dress like this anymore… I feel like a slob."

"Knock it off Josef." Mick cut it. "I haven't seen you not in a suit for a while."

He sighed and stood up. "Well I best be off. I haven't eaten in a while. Mick I'll call you later. Blondie… Just don't die."

And on that note Josef left. I finished my dinner and Mick got up to throw it out. He came back in and sat down beside me. He cleared his throat.

"Josef said not to tell you but I hate not telling you things. I feel like you should know what's going on. So one of Josef's men who work for him at the airport claimed that he saw Coraline board a plane to California. There's no real threat with her because she wouldn't hurt me and there's no way I'd let her hurt you."

I bit my bottom lip taking this in. "So there really isn't a threat. So why was I kidnapped."

"We believe, as in Josef and I, that there is another vampire who is out to get you. I've run into him once and believe me he is not the vampire you would want to mess with. Now we think he wants you. I don't know why but he may be the one after you. His name is Lance."

I nodded and jumped as my phone vibrated. I breathed out heavily and answered. "Beth Lindsey."

"Hello Mrs. Lindsey, I'm calling on behalf of your son, Brady. We need some blood work done to test for any other cardiac problems. So I'm calling to set up an appointment. Your daughter also needs her blood work done to verify that she has no problems."

"Uh yeah when's your closet open time slot?"

"I have tomorrow morning at 11:30. Is that okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah that's great. I'll see you then."

"Have a nice night."

I hung up and sighed. "We need to take them to get blood work done tomorrow. That should be an adventure."

He laughed. I yawned and he pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

I woke up seven hours later from a nightmare. I jerked awake and sat up quickly. I sweating and breathing heavily. I dreamt I had been caught and drained by this vampire I was being hunted by. I swallowed and ran my hand through my hair. I looked over at the bassinets and watched the two small bodies breathe easily in and out.

I looked beside me expecting to find Mick, but he was gone. I sighed and laid back down. I grabbed one of the spare pillows on his side and hugged it to my body. I fell asleep and woke back up three hours later to Nina crying.

I got up and picked her up from the bassinet. I rocked her back and forth until she somewhat calmed down. I changed them both and put them in their bouncy baby chairs on that were on the table. I made them their bottles and fed them one at a time, starting with Nina.

I sat down with her when Mick walked in.

"Hey" He said smiling. He took Brady's bottle and sat down with him.

"Where'd you go last night? I woke up around four and you were gone."

"I was hungry. I didn't want to put you or them in danger. Plus I needed to sleep in my freezer. I got a nose bleed yesterday."

"Well that's not good. You got a nosebleed because you haven't slept in your freezer?"

He nodded and shifted his arm to accommodate Brady in a more comfortable fashion. "Vampires need cold. What color eyes did Josh have?"

"Uh blue… why?"

"Brady should have blue eyes then… that's weird."

I shrugged. What was he getting at? "It probably has to do with genes crossing over. That's pretty common. Or both of us could have the gene for brown eyes."

He shook his head. "The brown eye trait is dominant. If either of you had the trait you would have brown eyes."

"Whatever. We need to get them ready to go."

He stood up and put Brady in his car seat. I handed him Nina and he did the same for her. I changed and we were off.

We arrived there a couple of minutes before their appointment, but were brought in anyway. I have a friend who works there, an old college roommate. While I was studying journalism she was studying pediatric cardiology.

We both held one while she took their blood. Once we were finished she dismissed us and told me she'd call when she got the blood tests back.

A couple of days past and nothing exciting happened. I was boiling pasta for myself when the phone rang. I covered the pot and retrieved it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Beth?"

"This is her."

"Hi. We got the results back from the lab."

"Okay. How do they look?" I said practically pacing the kitchen.

"They look normal. Nina is a healthy little month and a half old. Brady just has his heart thing but other than that there's nothing else."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great, Thank you."

"I just have one question. You said Nina and Brady are twins?"

"Yes they are why?"

"Something strange came up."

My stomach dropped at what she said next.


	10. My glass of Chardonnay

Rated M… just skip the italicized part if you don't want to read.

"What do you mean strange?"

"His DNA doesn't match hers. Usually fraternal twins have identical DNA sequences. Those two have little to no similar DNA sequences."

I sat down and shakily rested my head in the palm of my free hand. If Brady wasn't Josh's then that means that Mick was the father. I but my lip, trying to recall the possible time of Brady's conception. I would never have sex with anyone but him.

Then it hit me. Before Josh proposed to me we had gotten into a huge fight. I had left in tears and drove aimlessly around town until I realized a place I could go.

_I pulled up to Mick's house sobbing. I got out of the car and zipped my sweat jacket closed. I made my way up to the front door and knocked lightly. He opened the door smiling, but soon enough the smile faded once he saw what state I was in. _

_ He wrapped his arms around me and brought me inside. He brought me over to the couch and muted the cheesy cop show he was watching. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back while I cried into him. _

_"I'm losing him Mick." I sobbed into his shoulder. "This fight wasn't like the others. It was worse."_

_ "Hey look at me." He lifted my chin with his index and middle finger and said, "You're not losing him. He loves you the same as he always has."_

_ "He threw a lamp at me. It was my grandmothers."_

_ He lowered his head and chuckled quietly. I punched him in the arm._

_ "That's not funny!" I yelled. I pulled away from his arms and stood up. He started to crack up and follow me. _

_ "Hey, Hey. Come on. Don't be offended. I was joking."_

_ "Well it wasn't very funny." I snapped back._

_ He pulled me into a hug and said, "I know. I'm sorry. Don't be mad."_

_ "I'm not" I mumbled into him. I lifted my head and stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. _

_ He didn't pull back. That was the thing about Mick. He was always there for me whenever I needed it most. This was one of those times. _

_ He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. I rested my hand on his chest and pulled away. I looked up at him smiling. He kissed my forehead. I rested my head on his chest as Collide by Howie Day started to play quietly from his Ipod in his kitchen. _

_ He held me tightly and swayed slowly. I smiled and looked up at him. _

_ "I'm tired." I mumbled into him. _

_ He picked me up and brought me to the bedroom he doesn't use. He placed my lightly down on the soft comforter and brushed his fingers slowly and lightly over my lips. I trembled at his touch. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me. _

_ We locked lips and he moved onto the bed above me. We only came apart to remove our shirts. I unbuttoned his pants and he slid my sweatpants off revealing my lobster boy short underwear. _

_ He pulled away and laughed. "Lobster underwear?"_

_ I nodded. "Yeah… I love lobsters. I also find boy short underwear to be extremely comfortable. So I found these and was totally like…"_

_ He put his index finger to my lip and kissed me from my bellybutton up. I watched as he reached my lips and continued to kiss me. He slid his hand under my bra and I bit my lip. I pulled his boxers off and slid my underwear off stealthily. _

_ He entered me and opened his mouth in pleasure. I held my wrist up to him and he gently bit down with his now extended fangs. _

_ An explosion of pleasure filled my body as I rolled my hips along with him. _

_ He removed his mouth from my wrist and said "Beth, I'm gona pull out. I'm about to come…"_

_ "No. I'm about to come. We'll go over together." I reached my orgasm and cried out in pleasure. "Oh my god Mick!" I dug my nails into his shoulders as he came into me._

_ After that he rolled over next to me and I slumped onto him. _

_ "Wow…" I said. "That was awesome."_

_ "Why did we do that…?"_

_ I sighed. _

_ I fell asleep next to him that night. I woke up fairly early that morning and slowly got out of the bed. I gathered my clothes and left without saying goodbye. A week later the same scenario played over with Josh and I… except he didn't feed from me. _

"Beth?"

I cleared my throat "Yeah, I'm here… sorry."

"That's alright. The mismatching DNA could mean nothing. Don't worry about it."

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome. I'll talk to you later."

I hung up the phone and placed it on the table.

Mick walked into the kitchen juggling multiple bags of grocery. I looked up at him and his smiled quickly faded.

He knelt beside me and rubbed his thumb against my cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Um…" my voice shook and I bit my lip. "The doctor just called."

His eyes widened and he pulled over a chair. He sat down and took my hands. My hands were about the same temperature as his. "And…?" He asked.

I cleared my throat. "Nothing's wrong. Something strange just came up."

He sighed. "I thought something was wrong." He put his hand to his chest, although his heart doesn't beat. "What's the strange thing?"

"Brady's yours."

"That can't be…" He said shaking his head.

"Well it is."

He shook his head. "No it's not possible."

I stood up angrily. "Look, you don't have to own up to it if you don't want to but you don't have to be rude about it."

"Hey." He said taking my hand. "I'm not being rude about it but it's seriously impossible."

"What do you mean?" I said slowly sitting back down.

"All vampires are either sterile or infertile. It's impossible to impregnate or get pregnant whilst you're a vampire. None of your body systems work."

"So… How is he yours then? I swear to you that I didn't sleep with anyone else beside you or Josh."

"You don't have to swear anything to me." He said smiling. "I believe you."

I smiled and he took my hand. "Beth, honey, you've given me something I never thought I'd be able to have. Ever." He kissed my knuckles and stood up to put the groceries away.

"Look," I started. "You don't have to write me all these monologues about how appreciative you are. Just tell me straight up."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "People these days… They never think anything through and just say what's on their mind. That's why the younger generation has no respect for the old. It's also why the world today is so fast paced. Always on their cell phones and IPads…"

"Don't even talk… Without your Blackberry you'd be nothing."

"Touché."

He made dinner that night and this was the first time in 11 months that I had a glass of wine. He poured for me a glass of Chardonnay. I savored the taste in my mouth before it was over powered by the Flounder he had prepared.

We put the babies down and rolled into bed simultaneously. I rolled over to face him and he kissed my nose. He wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep feeling the most calm I've ever felt in a long time.


	11. But you're my monster

I woke six months later feeling the same I had that night. Content and perfectly happy. Brady was crying in the nursery. I slowly got up and padded my way into their room. He was standing up with the help of the bar of his crib. Nina had started walking a month ago. Brady was sort of getting the hang of it.

I lifted him out of the crib and bobbed him up and down in my arms. He stopped crying and rested his head on my shoulder. He looked at me with his big blue eyes and flashed me a gummy smile. I rubbed my thumb up and down his cheek and kissed his forehead.

I walked out into the kitchen and put him in his highchair. "I think I'm going to make pancakes today. Do you like pancakes?"

He gurgled and stuck his hand in his mouth.

"Pancakes it is." I grabbed the Bisquick, eggs and measuring cup. I mixed everything and poured perfectly congruent pancakes into the pan. I threw some bacon into the pan adjacent to the pan with the pancakes and poured a glass of orange juice for myself. If I was actually cooking, I was going to go all out.

My mom was never a good cook. I guess it was passed on through genes because I am not a very good cook either. Give me some bread to toast and I'll burn it. Give me some cereal to pour and I'll mess it up. This morning was turning out to be a miracle.

I placed the finished and only slightly burned pancakes onto my plate along with the bacon. I grabbed Nina and placed her in the highchair next to Brady. I gave them each a little bowl of Cheerio's and sat down to eat my breakfast.

Mick groggily walked into the kitchen and stared at my plate.

"Hey." I said, "I made pancakes. Do you want some." I smiled at my joke. We both knew he couldn't eat.

He didn't crack a smile at all and just slowly sat down at the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked while my fork was in mid air, just about to make it to my mouth.

He shook his head and stared at my pancakes. "It's just… I had a dream that was eerily similar to this…"

I put my fork down. "What happened in this dream?"

He turned his head to the door quickly and shut his eyes.

"What is it?"

He held up his finger and then quickly turned to me. "You need to take them and hide. Lock yourself in the nursery. NOW!"

He stood up and ran over to the front door. I wasn't about to question a vampires judgment so I picked both of them out of their highchairs. I went into the nursery and put them down in their cribs. I locked the door and listened.

It was silent for a couple of seconds then an ear piercing gunshot tore through the house. It was then followed by scuffling of feet, a snapping of some sort and two bodies falling to the ground. I bit my lip and opened the door.

I slowly made my way down the hallway and to the front door. Mick was on the floor bleeding and the attacker was bent in a way that made me want to throw up. I kneeled down to Mick and cupped his face.

"What happened?"

"He… tried to… kill… us…" He said in a voice that was obviously in pain.

"Did he shoot you?"

He nodded and removed his shirt. He had two bullet wounds in his chest

"They're silver…" he managed to get out. I had to remove them soon or else the silver would hit his heart and he would die. That was a downside of being a vampire. No silver jewelry or dining utensils. Even though vampires don't eat, you don't want to take the chance.

"I'll get them out. Don't move." I ran into the kitchen grabbed a knife, a pair of tweezers from my bag and a lighter. I came back and kneeled beside him.

"Okay so first I'm going to…"

"Beth… I don't care just… just…" His eyes fluttered shut.

"Shit…" I mumbled. I heated the knife with the lighter and then pressed it in the wound to stop the bleeding. I then used the tweezers to remove the bullets. Note to self: buy new tweezers. They plinked one by one on the floor until I had removed them all.

I dropped the tweezers on the floor next to the bullets and looped my arms around his. I dragged him to the couch and managed to lay him down on his back. I held my shaky hands out in front of me and almost threw up.

They were bright red. I went into the kitchen and scrubbed them as if I was about to perform surgery on someone. I went back into the living room and saw Mick trying to sit up. His wounds weren't healing.

"Your wounds aren't healing."

"Too much blood loss…" he managed to get out.

I sat down beside him and his eyes started to flutter again. He kept going in and out of consciousness.

I quickly sat up and ran to get the knife on the floor. I bit my lip and slightly cut my wrist. Not a deep cut, but deep enough where I would bleed out. I held my wrist to his mouth. His fangs elongated and he gently took my arm.

He dug his fangs into the cut and I inhaled sharply. I had the most amazing feeling in my lower abdomen. It didn't hurt when he fed from me, but instead it gave me the most euphoric feeling throughout my entire body.

He drank for a while until black splotches appeared before my eyes.

"Mick." I said. My eyelids began to flutter and I was extremely dizzy. "Mick…" I managed to get out in a whisper. He looked up and removed his fangs from the cut. He licked the wound and it immediately closed up. I would've totally been amazed if I wasn't about to pass out.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." I replied as I stood up. Dumbest. Idea. Ever. My head was spinning and an explosion of black dots appeared before me. The next thing I knew I was falling. I anticipated the landing. Something along the lines of me hitting my head against the floor.

But the landing never happened. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Mick's concerned face. I smiled.

"You caught me."

He smiled slightly. "I wasn't about to let you fall." He sat down on the couch with me in his arm like an infant. I snuggled up against him and closed my eyes.

"You know you shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?" I asked sleepily.

"Let me drink from you for that long. I could've drained you."

"But you didn't." I remarked. "I'm still here. See"

"Yes I see you. But you shouldn't have let me do that. I'm a monster and I-"

I cut him off. "Knock it off with the monster crap. You're not a monster. Even if you can't get that through you're stubborn head then you're my monster who I love."

I kissed him softly on the lips then rested my head on his shoulder. He rested his chin on my soft hair and rocked me back and forth like a baby as I slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
